Time
by Izdernemor-JELLO
Summary: A collection of 12 drabbles featuring Jane/Gunther...


**Author's Note: So this is my first story ever, so yeah…. Hope you enjoy, sorry to you Jester/Jane fans…. Leave a review if you can, if you don't I understand… :) Any mistakes go by my count.**

_Time_

He didn't know if she remembered things over time like he did. Time had gotten them to create new memories together, they now knew each other like they knew themselves. However that time when they had tried to save Dragon from that sickness, that was the moment he would never forget, the day every detail in it counted, the memory he saved for himself . He promised to himself he would see her smile again at him like she did that day, it had gotten close at times but not quite. He would go through his whole life again just for that day. That day was 9 summers ago and she still hadn't smiled at him like that again, but he didn't worry he still had time.

_Patriot_

Gunther had trained to vigorously defend his country against anything, traitors, other kingdoms, anything he could, he would. He was always prepared to fight for it in a minute. Except he truly fought hard only for her, he did everything he could in the field to help her, to guard her, to protect her, forget the country, if anything happened to her people were going to suffer. In truth he was a patriot to her, not his country.

_Hands_

He always did things to try to get to touch her hand. It was unnerving how many excuses a day he came up with. He would throw himself over a cliff if it meant she would let him hold her hands. In reality he could count with his fingers the number of times he had held them, those hands.

_Eyes_

They were on their way back to the castle when it started pouring down rain. The forest floor had turned into a pool of mud and everything would have been alright that day if she had not slipped and dragged Gunther down with her in to the brown substance. He got up and they locked gazes as he helped her raise, her bright green eyes stood out from her mud-tainted face. It was beautiful and he couldn't help but keep trying to steal glances at the pair of eyes next to him the rest of the way to the castle.

_Kiss_

He knew she was stubborn. He knew that when she had to say something she wouldn't shut up until her point was made. He also knew she could ramble about anything and everything when given the chance. And he definitely knew she could insult him for hours. However in truth he didn't care, he was too occupied trying not to quiet her with a kiss.

_Breathing_

She dropped to the floor in the middle of the battle. He caught her and threw her over his shoulder and somehow got away. Hidden in the trees he laid her down softly and all he could do was stare at her wounds, at her battered body. He needed help, he needed Sir Ivon, Sir Theodore, Dragon, a medic, anyone! Out of this whole situation he was glad of one thing, that he could hear her breathing.

_Nights_

Night patrol was horrible. It gave one extra time to think and what he didn't need was time to think. He didn't want to try to stand there for hours trying to figure out what it was that he felt for he. He didn't want to have to roam through the castle alone at night for fear of going to her door at the middle of the night and confessing everything he felt, what ever it was. Night patrol was horrible.

_Pain_

Gunther didn't know what came over him but he threw himself in between her and the rolling barrels. He had gotten an injured leg, it wasn't serious but it was horribly painful but nothing to what he would have felt if she had gotten hurt. Dragon blamed himself since it was his tail which let the barrels loose, Gunther didn't blame him but understood why Dragon felt so bad… They had at least one thing in common, they would rather die than let her get hurt.

_Hope_

He couldn't help but hope every time he saw her. He hoped that she would notice him as something other than a rival. He hoped he would be able to have friends like she did. He hoped she smile at him. He hoped to be free. He hoped to be great. Most of all he hoped to find love.

_Alone_

Missions like these were the hardest. He was told to go one way to gather information and she was told to do the same, except in the opposite direction. He hated being separated from her, he had no idea to her whereabouts, they couldn't communicate, they were spies for a month. He hated it because he didn't know if she was alright or hurt or worse, he had no idea what a neighboring kingdom would do to spies but it probably was not good. However the reason he really hated it was because of the thought of her alone… like himself.

_Cold_

She had been shivering for the past two days none stop, she was too cold… it wasn't healthy. He was cold too, he shivered too, but it wasn't the same. She was sick, and he could do nothing. They were suck on top a mountain due to a blizzard. No one would find them any time soon, not even Dragon could be able to catch their scent, it would be carried by the snow and wind. He wished they had stayed the three more weeks they were suppose to at the kingdom they were visiting for Settlement purposes, but they hadn't. Now all he could do was hug her close to his chest and hope the cold would leave them alone.

_Lavender_

He knew she tried to hid it. But he could smell it on her, faintly but it was there. He got close to her once and subtly sniffed. It was true, the smell came from her. But he couldn't fathom why since the fragrance was very costly, and she was a knight, within the day the smell would be over ridden by waste and sweat smell, but judging from how many times he had caught scent of it she used it often not much, but enough so if you were looking you could find it. She tried to hid it but he knew, he could smell it on her, faintly. Lavender.


End file.
